


The Day Lena Luthor Came Out

by Fictionista654



Series: The Day Supergirl Came Out [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionista654/pseuds/Fictionista654
Summary: Now it's Lena's turn.





	The Day Lena Luthor Came Out

This is the tweet, Lena decides. This is the tweet that will changer her life. She drums her fingers on her desk and considers her options. One, delete it. Two, edit it. Three, edit it while pretending she’s going to post it, and then delete it anyway.

 **Donald J. Trump  
** @realDonaldTrump  
Disappointed to hear that Unsupergirl is pitching for the other team—SAD. I have always said that Unsupergirl is the weakest superhero. Whoever she is dating is blind!!!!!!

 **DRAFT:  
** Lena Luthor  
@LenaLuthorCorp  
@realDonaldTrump Actually, my eyes are working fine. And the term is batting for the other team ;)

She can’t. Can she? No, she can’t. She really can’t. She needs to talk this over with Kara before she changes their lives like this. But, oh, how satisfying would it be to press enter. She spins her chair around and surveys National City. She can see the Catco building from here, where Kara is probably hunched over her computer, writing up her latest journalistic feat.

And there’s that. Kara Danvers. If Lena goes through with this, she and Kara won’t be able to go public with _that_ relationship. Not without outing Kara as Supergirl.

But.

Lena’s phone dings, and she picks it off the desk. Immediately, her mouth curls wryly.

**Kara <3  
DON’T DO IT**

When Lena doesn’t respond instantaneously, the phone rings. “Kara?”

“Lena, I know what you’re thinking, and it’s such a mistake, you can’t, you’ll never be able to live a normal life, I mean, okay, maybe your life is already super unnormal, but at least you won’t be dating Supergirl, I mean you obviously are dating Supergirl, but you wouldn’t be dating her publicly, and also you just really shouldn’t, I mean really, really shouldn’t, because then anyone who doesn’t like Supergirl won’t like you, and everyone should like you, and—”

“Kara!” says Lena. “Kara, I won’t do it. I promise.”

There’s a silence. Then:

“Can you at least read me what you wrote? I know you already wrote it.”

Lena laughs. “You know me too well, Supergirl.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just read it.”

Lena does, and Kara whistles.

“That’s good, Lena. Oh, man. I got chills.”

Lena slides off one of her heels and rubs her leg with her pantyhosed foot. “I do like it, myself. Kara…”

“Yeah?”

“How mad would you be if I did it?”

Kara sighs, and Lena can just picture the loose bric-a-brac on Kara’s desk flying off it in the sudden draft. “I wouldn’t be mad. I’d be worried, though.”

“Think about it, though,” says Lena. “Supergirl shouldn’t have to stand alone.”

“I’m not standing alone,” says Kara. “Porta de Rossi tweeted at me.”

“Kara.”

“And I heard from Clark that Wonder Woman called me _a treasure_. Picture that in her accent. I’m a _treasure_.”

“Kara.” There’s some more sighing. Lena tucks the phone between her ear and shoulder and hovers her fingers over the keyboard. “I could send it. Right. Now.”

“You know what?” says Kara. “If you want to do it, do it.”

“Really?”

“Yep.”

“I think I want to. I think I really want to.”

“Then do it,” Kara says firmly. “Live your best life.”

“I’m about to break the internet,” Lena says, staring at her screen. “Are you ready for me to break the internet?”

“Wait like five seconds. Ten seconds. Maybe a minute. I’ll be right there.”

“See you soon, Supergirl.”

Lena hangs up and puts her phone back on her desk before sliding open the balcony door. She waits with a hand on her hip for Kara to land lightly in front of her. With the wind in her hair and her cape fluttering, Kara looks every inch the superhero.

“Okay,” she says, following Lena into her office. “Let’s see this tweet.” She reads it to herself, and laughs. “Just as funny as I remember.”

“I read it to you five minutes ago.”

“Still.” Kara takes a step back from the computer and gestures to it. “She’s all yours.”

This is one of the strangest moments in Lean’s life. She’s not in any physical danger, but her office is blurring and her heart is trying to claw its way up her throat.

Kara shifts behind her. “You don’t have to do this. I won’t be disappointed or anything if you don’t.”

“You don’t understand how much I want to,” says Lena, and presses send.

They both look at the computer like they’re expecting it to blow up. Lena laughs nervously, and Kara puts an arm over her shoulder. “We’ve got this, Lena.”

Lena rests her head on Kara’s shoulder. “Why are we still standing here?”

“We’re having a moment.”

“All right,” says Lena, and closes her eyes. She’s not sure what will happen when she opens them, but at least Kara will be there, right by her side.


End file.
